Mensaje
by Sakufannel
Summary: Ha pasado medio año desde la muerte de Steve, y Claire sigue sin poder seguir adelante ya que no le pudo decir sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho; sin embargo Leon le aconseja que escriba una carta en la cual exprese todo lo que guarda en su corazón para que luego la arroje al mar de modo que se sienta un poco mejor.


**Nota:** Aun soy novata en esto de los Fanfiction así que espero sus opiniones sean buenas o malas. Es un pequeño Shot que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste.

Era última hora de la tarde cuando Claire Redfield se preparaba para irse a dormir, decidió tomar un baño para mejorar su descanso, al salir sonó el teléfono; pensando que se tratara de su hermano no tardó en contestar.

-Bueno habla Claire- contestó antes de bostezar.

-Hola Claire, habla Leon

-Leon ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, bueno desde que descendieron los experimentos de Umbrella ¿Y tú?-exclamó más relajado que en otras ocasiones.

-En lo que cabe de bien- dijo con la voz algo triste.

-Aun extrañas a Steve ¿verdad?

-No te puedo mentir, sabes muy bien como me deprimí cuando Chris me dijo que Wesker había destruido el cuerpo de…-empezó a quebrarse su voz.

-Claire lamento mucho escuchar eso, pero recuerda que tienes que salir adelante y no solo porque tu hermano y tus amigos nos preocupamos mucho por ti, tienes que hacerlo por ti.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda como te sentiste cuando creíste a Ada muerta… Y eso que no la conocías tanto, así que no me vengas con que es muy fácil.

-Claire lo siento, creo que fui algo insensible, pero es que me preocupo mucho por ti.

-Lo sé, pero es que la presión que siento en mi pecho al saber que no le dije lo que sentía por él y que ahora nunca tendré la oportunidad- dijo mientras un pequeño sollozo se escapaba de sus labios.

-Y ¿Por qué no lo escribes?

-¿Qué? Escribirle a un muerto, está bien que ya comprobé que hay zombies y eso, pero no creo que sea buena idea- espetó algo irónica.

-Solo digo que tal vez sea una forma de aliviar tu pena, una forma de despedirte de él.

-¿De dónde sacaste la idea?

-De una leyenda… En la cual si escribes una carta o un deseo y la metes en un frasco para después arrojarlo al mar tus palabras llegan hacia esa persona.

-Nunca pensé escuchar algo así de tu parte.

-Oye también tengo sentimientos- dijo tratando de sonar enojado para hacer reír a la pelirroja.

-Bueno tal vez lo haga.

-Inténtalo, verás que te vas a sentir mejor.

-Ok, gracias Leon…Si escribo la carta ¿me acompañarías a dejar la carta al mar?

-Claro que sí. Mmm Claire también tengo que decirte algo.

-No me digas que son malas noticias

-No es eso, es que quisiera que fueras conmigo a la playa pasado mañana.

-Suena muy bien, creo que iré así de paso dejo la carta.

-Bueno te dejo dormir, cuídate.

-Tu igual, adiós.

Después de colgar el teléfono la pelirroja se sintió un poco mejor, el hablar con Leon siempre le levantaba el ánimo, es como si siempre supiera que decir, aunque su consejo sobre la carta la había dejado algo intrigada, así que decidió tomar un vaso de agua antes de ir a dormir.

-Bueno tengo dos días para escribirla- dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Al levantarse se quedó pensando en su sueño, algo confuso pero que la había hecho feliz al menos por unos instantes en el cual ella estaba corriendo hacia unos brazos pero cuando llegaba hacia él, ella le entregaba el pequeño sobre, lo que provocó que la silueta sonriera para después desaparecer, dejándola en un ambiente de paz.

Sin dudarlo tomó una hoja de papel y empezó a escribir, pero por alguna razón no se podía explicar como quería, después de desayunar decidió comprar algunas cosas para el viaje, cuando iba de regreso se quedó inmediatamente dormida.

Cuando se despertó después de un sueño en que revivía los últimos momentos de Steve, empezó a empacar todo y se dio cuenta que solo hoy podía escribir la carta, así que con toda la dedicación del mundo empezó a escribir, aunque a diferencia de la primera ocasión, esta vez las palabras fluyeron de su corazón hacia el papel.

"Steve

Sabes parece algo tonto que esté escribiendo esto, pero no encuentro otra forma para poder liberar el dolor de mi corazón. Sé muy bien que no vas a poder leerla por mucho que lo deseé, sin embargo hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte.

Antes que nada muchas gracias por estar a mi lado en esa isla, aunque al principio no nos llevamos nada bien, tú hiciste que mi estadía en Rockfort fuera más fácil.

También que eres el chico más fuerte y valiente que conozco, te enfrentaste al poder de Alexia sin importar que pusiste tu vida en peligro, siempre luchaste con todas tus fuerzas, sin importar que tuviste que matar a tu padre, no te rendiste para salir de ahí, evitaste que me matara aquella mutación, nunca dejaste de protegerme mi Caballero de brillante armadura...

Pero de lo que más me arrepiento de no haberte dicho, fue que yo también te amaba, no me di cuenta que poco a poco me fuiste cautivando con tus pequeños gestos, para mi desgracia lo descubrí demasiado tarde, no sabes cuantas veces me recriminé el no haber sido lo suficientemente rápida para haber llegado a ti antes que Alexia.

Mi corazón se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el tuyo, cuando "moriste" en mis brazos, intenté encontrarte pero mis esfuerzos nunca rindieron frutos. Cuando mi hermano me dijo que te había encontrado, sentí una felicidad que creía perdida, pero cuando me terminó de explicar que solo había encontrado tu cadáver, morí en vida, algo dentro de mí se quebró, entonces solo podía pensar en aquellas dulces palabras que me dijiste, creaste en mí algo irrompible pero también rompiste una parte de mí… Algo que nunca se va a recuperar, me dejaste rota Steve, te llevaste mis ganas de seguir luchando con toda mi alma. Mi conciencia no deja de matarme con los pensamientos, quisiera dejar de llorar, pero mi corazón no me lo permite, siempre pienso en las cosas que pude haber hecho para evitarlo, y siempre llego a la misma conclusión, fui débil, no estuve cuando me necesitaste.

Recuerdo muy bien que me dijiste que no habías cumplido tu promesa, pero la que no la cumplió… fui yo, te dije que saldríamos juntos y no lo cumplí. Tú me revelaste lo que sentías por mí en el peor momento, no pudiste decírmelo en el avión, así yo te hubiera podido decir todo esto a la cara, no a un simple papel

Había noches en las cuales soñaba que tus estabas vivo, que te abrazaba, te besaba, sentía tu calor, escuchaba tu voz diciéndome que todo estaría bien, pero al despertar y darme cuenta que no estabas a mi lado, no paraba de llorar… No es justo que tú hayas muerto, eras más joven que yo, además tenías muchas por vivir y no solo eso, también quisiera que estuvieras junto a mí, estar juntos para vencer a Umbrella y después estar contigo para siempre.

Todo me recuerda a ti… Te amo con todo mí ser y te juro que nunca amaré a alguien como te amo a ti, sin importar cuantos años pasen siempre estarán conmigo. Y espero que cuando te vuelva a ver, me recibas con tu sonrisa para que aquello que rompiste vuelva a ser lo que era

Por siempre tuya

Claire. "

Al terminar de leer volvió a releerla sin estar del todo segura que eso era todo lo que quería decirle, sin embargo el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido ya era incluso otro día.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve escribiendo esto?-Pensó al ver que su reloj indicaba que faltaba poco para las siete de la mañana.

Fue por algo de beber, mientras unas lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a llorar como aquel día, en el cual había perdido a la persona que más amaba, cuando pudo calmarse un poco alguien toco la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco pero al abrirla vio que se trataba de su mejor amigo.

-Hola Leon- dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-Claire ¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó bastante preocupado al verla tan deprimida.

-Nada, es solo… que ya escribí la carta.

-Si quieres no vamos.

-No- lo interrumpió- Necesito dejarle esto- esbozó una triste sonrisa.

Después de varias horas de viaje, al fin llegaron a una hermosa playa.

-Es hora- se dijo mientras sostenía con fuerza el pequeño frasco.

Se arrodilló con fuerza, le dio un beso al frasco, para después arrojarlo con toda su fuerza, volvió a llorar y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Steve, ¡Te amo mi caballero de brillante armadura!- se tiró al suelo apenas sosteniéndose.

-Regresemos a casa- dijo su amigo abrazándola con fuerza.

La pelirroja asintió.

- Adiós Steve- murmuró mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

En eso una ventisca jugó con su cabello y le pareció observar al chico con una hermosa sonrisa tan solo por un breve momento.


End file.
